Tonight
by Loveland
Summary: Severus Snape & Rita Skeeter, spending a night together. Songfic to the song Tonight by Sara Evans. R & R.


Tonight

Song owned by Sara Evans, and its songwriters. I also don't own the characters: Rita Skeeter and Severus Snape. They belong to JK Rowling.

_If I had a weakness  
You sure found it tonight  
Some hidden desperation  
You saw floatin' in my eyes_

Rita smiled at Severus, savouring the look in his eyes. His eyes were ablaze with lust, his breathing heavy, and raspy. She kissed his neck, pallid from having never seen the sun or at least not in recent times. Severus looked into Rita's eyes, desperation shining, some secret weakness she hid by day, and allowed out at night. She let a moan escape from her lips, painted a bright red, which was fast fading. Severus then stroked his finger down her face, causing her to whimper, tears filling her eyes.

_Moments just like these baby  
Wrong can feel so right  
And I don't wanna go home tonight  
I've held it all together  
As long as I can  
_

Knowing it was wrong, Rita ploughed ahead. She couldn't stop herself. Her mouth met his, and still that was not enough, she wanted, needed more. All day long, Rita wore glamorous outfits, brightly coloured, with curls she spend a small fortune on. Her makeup was prefect, no matter what she was doing, where she was. But now, she let herself go, her curls crushed against Severus' hand as he held her.

"Are you sure?" He breathed.

"Yes…. I don't want to go just yet." She smiled.

_There's pieces of me fallin'  
Right into your hands  
And don't the lies come easy baby  
When the truth just ain't worth the fight  
No I, I don't wanna go home tonight  
_

Rita took off her glasses, slid off her rings she always wore. They all fell to the floor, next to his bed. Her coat came off easily, as if to show she had no resistance to what was happening in a dilapidated house on Spinner's End. Severus removed his cloak, and allowed it to drop to the floor, covering Rita's things. Then an object fell into his open hands. He looked down, it was an gold earring glittering with rubies in it. Severus placed it onto his bedside table.

"You look beautiful" He whispered into her ear. She smiled, while he privately thought that really, while Rita looked fine, he was merely looking to fulfil his needs. These were little lies that everyone told their lovers, he believed.

_So lay me down easy  
And hold on tight  
And tell me I'm the only one you see tonight_

Gently laying her onto the bed, Severus laid on top, using his hands to unbutton her shirt, a cranberry colour fashionable top. Rita stopped him, saying

"Just hold me for awhile. Please". The desperation returned to her fiery green eyes. Severus smiled, and held her, softly at first, and then tighter. Rita had been lonely for so long. It turns out no one likes a snoopy journalist. Many of her dates regarded her curiously, wondering whether or not, the next day they would be the subject of her column or perhaps a book, if they were famous enough. Severus however, after spotting her out in the dreadful rain, invited her in, despite him somewhat disliking Rita. But Severus had been lonely, longing for human contact. Well, more than what he encountered as a teacher at Hogwarts.

"Tell me I'm the only one you see tonight." Rita moaned. Severus then murmured into her ear that she was, there was no one else filling his head that night.

_Lonely woman, lonely man  
There's just some things only lonely understands  
I might be just a sinner  
Who wants to be a saint  
_

Slowly, quietly, Rita and Severus undressed each other, so tenderly as though they were made of glass, rather than skin. Severus' skin prickled with Rita's hands stroking his arms, face. The look of desire in his eyes told Rita that she was not the only one who had been lonely. Rita's response to Severus' movements, the longing in her sweet kisses, the moans escaping from her lips encouraged Severus further. A word popped into Rita's mind, from her childhood days of attending a Church with her muggle Grandmother: Sinner. Rita was a sinner. A sinner for spending the night with Severus, for feeling what she feels right now. Rita had when she was small child desperately tried with all her might to be good, a saint even. It didn't work, just like now. She was pulled to the wrong thing no matter what.

_One justifies the reason  
Oh, one understands the pain  
And I don't know what's wrong baby  
And I sure don't know what's right  
But I don't wanna go home tonight_

As a sinner, Rita had always tried to justify her reason for doing the wrong thing. For stealing candy, for kissing the boy behind the watershed, for spending the night with a man she knew she should not. The death mark that graced his left arm was a reminder of that. Despite that, her head pounded with confusion. She didn't know what was right or wrong. All she knew is that she wanted, needed to be here tonight. As Severus kissed her neck, breathing in her perfume, Rita knew she couldn't go home tonight. 

_So lay me down easy  
And hold on tight  
And tell me I'm the only one you see tonight_

As Severus moved between Rita's legs, she allowed him inside of her, gasping aloud when he filled her. She had forgotten what it felt like, how good it was. Severus held tightly onto Rita, as she moaned. He felt a kind of happiness inside his heart, not so much that he liked Rita or anything, more just that he was fulfilling his needs, needs many a man had. While he whispered into Rita's ear that she was the only one, Lilly Evans popped into his head, her smile, her laugh. He continued to move on top of Rita, trying to erase Lilly from his mind, his heart, and especially his body.


End file.
